


Convince me...

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sandor kisses her neck and runs his hand down the curve of her from waist to hip."Sandor I have so much laundry to fold," she gently scolds. She leans into his attentions a bit though anyway."Hmmm is that a firm no or a... I just need convincing?" He hasn't stopped the kisses but they are softer now.She hums to herself, "convincing I think." She turns around and looks up at him. His hand slides around to squeeze her bum pulling her closer. Her hands come up to link behind his neck."I'll take it." He sways a little side to side, "you know seducing my wife is one of my favorite pastimes." One hand slides into her hair pushing it back over her shoulder and he meets her lips with a heated kiss.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Convince me...

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor kisses her neck and runs his hand down the curve of her from waist to hip.

"Sandor I have so much laundry to fold," she gently scolds. She leans into his attentions a bit though anyway. 

"Hmmm is that a firm no or a... I just need convincing?" He hasn't stopped the kisses but they are softer now. 

She hums to herself, "convincing I think." She turns around and looks up at him. His hand slides around to squeeze her bum pulling her closer. Her hands come up to link behind his neck.

"I'll take it." He sways a little side to side, "you know seducing my wife is one of my favorite pastimes." One hand slides into her hair pushing it back over her shoulder and he meets her lips with a heated kiss. 

"One of your favorites?" She hums her interest peaked. He's kissing down her neck and his hand is kneading her arse. "What is your favorite?" 

"My favorite?" He hums. "When my wife seduces me." He buries his nose in her hair and whispers in her ear. "See she's this beautiful and sexy woman and I can't get enough. I feel like I follow after her like a lovestruck puppy, just waiting for her to let me love her."

She leans away from him then, her eyes narrow at him. Fuck did he say the wrong thing? She removes her hands from around his neck and pushes him back. He lets it happen and falls back on the couch. He looks up at her a little confused. But there's a spark of mischief in her smile and a sway to her hips as she climbs onto the couch astride his legs.

He looks up at her a little surprised. 

"I know you've been so busy at work lately." She is up on her knees and starts massaging his shoulders. Laying two light pecks to his lips. 

He furrows his brow and knows he has a confused look on his face again. She shifts closer now, her hair falls down around him. She leans forward pressing herself against him chest to chest as she reaches to rub his neck then pushing her hands down to reach mid back. He groans. She's so fucking good at this. She presses her fingertips into his skin and rubs and works the tissue along the line of his muscles. He loves the way her hands feel on his body. 

"You come home so tired, baby. I know you work so hard." She kisses his forehead then his brow, whispering endearments. She shifts sitting high on her knees hugging him close pressing her chest into his face. "You work so hard for us. My big strong husband. I know you are so tired, but you are so sexy... I just can't help how much I want you. How much i need you." She scoots herself closer and leans into him. 

Oh... she wants to play a bit. He will play. "Uh, yeah. I'm so tired Little Bird. Dead on my feet." He even manages a groan to show his exhaustion. 

She picks up his hand and sucks lightly in his index finger before pecking a soft kiss on each fingertip. Then she purrs in his ear, "I want you so bad." She takes his earlobe on her mouth and sucks it gently. Then moves down pecking and sucking kisses along his neck.

He relaxes back into the chair, stretches his arms out, even widens his knees a bit. "It's been a rough week. I think I've got a bit of a headache too." 

"Oh my poor husband," she gasps. "Let me take care of you." She pulls at his shirt untangling it from him and throwing it on the floor. She sits down and rocks in his lap as she rubs the muscles of his chest. Each movement rocking her forward and back against his cock, definately not by accident. Not that he's complaining. The feel of her body pressed up against his makes his cock harder still. Then she's back up on her knees running her fingers through his hair, just dragging her nails across his scalp. She sits back down pressing into his lap her hands rubbing gentle circles at his temples. 

He groans just a little. He has quite a view from we're he's sitting. Her shirt has a wide neck giving him a good look at her cleavage. Her breasts are nearly eyes level when she's kneeling over him. Even with her shirt on he can see her curves, he knows them by heart. He can't resist bringing his large hands down her hips and cupping her arse. 

"I'm a little hot honey..." she whines. "I'm just going to take this off. You don't mind do you?" She slips hers shirt off over her head and let's it drop beside them on the couch. "That's better... but I'm still hot," she pouts a bit then bites her lip. She reaches behind her and un-hooks her bra sliding it off slowly down her arm and letting it fall to the ground. "Oh that's much better," she sighs sounding relieved. 

He pulls her up closer by her ass and nuzzles into her breast then licks her nipple. He takes it into his mouth a sucking it gently. She cards her fingers into his hair and just dragging her nails through. 

"Feeling a little better, honey." She asks smugly. 

"Maybe a little," he mumbles again her breast giving it a long lick and squeezing her ass. 

She arches her back just a little and sighs. She shifts her hands and starts rubbing his neck and up into his hairline. "You still have a headache babe? You know cosmo says..." 

Gods he loves anything that's starts like that. He used to think it was stuck up, even prissy. But those cosmo writers are a fucking Gods send. They are crazy adventurous in the bedroom. Can't remember how many articles she's read to him about 'helping find her pleasure' or 'how to drive your man wild'. He will forever ask for a second and third helping of both of those. Hmmm he should make sure that's renewed for another year.

Sansa continues, "that an endorphins rush is a great pain reliever." 

He hums back trying to sound uninterested, "if you think it might help." His brain is screaming back though fuck yes, yes, yes! He not sure what the fuck she is talking about but the heat in her stare... he can't wait. 

"Oh I think it will make you feel so much better," she says. She sits down against his lap, rocking into him. She brushes his nose with hers and she's so close he can feel her breath on his lips. Her hand slides into his hair and tugs it guiding him to her lips. The kiss is deep and needy, then she tugs his hair again taking control of the kiss. He loves it when she takes the lead and demonstrates her desire for him. She grinds down into him and it steals his breath, he's just trying to keep up now. One hands cups her arse and he follows her lead. 

They kiss, its deep and heavy. Her hands hold him close as she rocks herself into him and he can't help but respond by bucking up into her. She adjusts and starts to lick and suck at his neck with vigor, she may just leave a hickie behind... he kind of hopes she does. He loves when parts of her linger on him. He shifts and his hand finds a firm hold of her breast. He leans down licking from just an inch below her nipple up and over it letting the his beard drag accrosd his wake. She bucks into him hard the and she moans as her back arches too. He takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks hard as he hums lifting his eyes up to watch as she shudders against him. 

"Sandor," she gasps. Her hand cups his chin as she pulls him away. There is a 'pop' sound as the nipple escapes his mouth. She grinds down into him again and meets him with a kiss that's just like being devoured. She has a firm grip on his chin, just letting him shift in the kiss slightly, she's in control. After two more deep passes she sucks his tongue and he fucking groans into the kiss. She then lightens it with a peck, then a lick of his top lip and she backs away sliding back off his lap. His body screams to follow her kiss but is stopped by a hand on his chest. He pauses halfway sitting up.

She turns around letting her hips sway a little. He couldn't see anything else if he tried. She has a rather fantastic ass, round and full. He's always been an ass man, he loves her tits too... don't take it wrong. But that beautiful ass she has filled out a little more throughout the years never ceases to stop him in his tracks. She looks over her shoulder to make sure he's watching... like he could fucking look away. She unbuttons her jeans, swaying to a song he can't hear. She slowly shimmies out of her jeans letting the fabric slowly reveal a pair of pale pink panties. She looks back over her shoulder again, he notices but his eyes are locked in her ass, his fingers twitching, gripping his knees in anticipation. Her fingertips slide under the edge at her hips and slowly with her hips rocking side to side those panties slide down. She slowly bends over guiding them to the floor and giving him a view that near stops his heart. His wife may kill him yet. She's bent over now, her hands by her toes. He just states. Her round ass is on fucking display, round and soft he sucks in his lower lip and bites it. He lets his eyes drags across her. Her legs are just slightly spread, he can just see a hint of her cunt, so pink and wet. He sucks in a breath through his teeth. He can smell her, fuck he thinks he can taste her. His hands reach down to unbuckle his belt. 

"No," she commands softly as she turns snd his hands still. "Let me." 

Why he thinks, he could just stand and fuck- 

Then his eyes rake over her body again, oh this is good. She has one of her breasts in her hand and pulls the tip and letting out a small squeak. She takes two small steps toward him and slowly lowers to her knees, her hands finding his lap. She's on her fucking knees... yes! His fucking cock screams. She unbuckles his belt slowly then pulls it free dropping it on the ground. Her fingers undo the button and zipper as she looks up at him with those blue eyes full of lust. Fucking hells he loves her eyes. Her warm hand palms him over his boxers and he bucks into her touch. He's so fucking hard now his cock might just rip right through the fuckers. She leans forward as her hand frees his cock from its fucking cloth prison. She never looks away as she starts to pump his cock slowly almost a tease. She lowers her lips to his lap and drags the tip of her tongue along the underside of the tip of his cock. He takes two sharp breaths in, not sure if he will ever breathe proper again. Another breath in and her lips slide over his head and starts with a gentle suck that works in tandem with her hand.

"Sansa," he moans. His hips rock just slightly. He doesnt want do ruin it, but she has fucking taken control of his body. His hand finds her hair gripping it loosely and his other strokes her shoulders and back. He won't push her but he'll take every fucking thing she gives. 

"Sansa... fuck," he growls. "I love you so fucking much." 

She hums her reply against his cock and he near goes cross-eyed. She increases her speed and takes him a little deeper. It all feels so fucking good. 

Its getting harder for him to think. "Sansa... I want to fuck you so bad." He tightens his hold in her hair. 

She frees her mouth from his cock and places a kiss on the tip before licking the length not covered by her hand. "But I was trying to seduce you," she whines. 

He growls back, "I'm thoroughly seduced, now I want to fuck my wife." He tries to pull her up but she stays put. 

"No," she answers. 

"No?" He asks now very confused. 

"Exactly, your wife wants to fuck you." She smarts back. "Lay down in the couch," she commands. 

He lies back with a smile he loves it when she rides him. She stands and pulls at his jeans and boxers until he maneuvers enough for her to strip them off and toss them to the floor. She moves and sits astride his stomach. He can feel her core hot against his skin just out of reach. 

She leans forward and her hair falls around him like a canopy. She leans down and whispers against his lips, "can you do as you're told?" 

"Yes," he answers a little breathless. Visions of his wife laced up tight in a black... no red corset and thigh-high stockings dance through his mind. 

She gives him a look like she knows exactly what he's thinking and raises her eyebrow. "M'am," he answers quickly. "Yes M'am." 

"Good boy," she whispers back kissing and nibbling on his lip. "Just watch." Then she turns around now facing to his toes. What the fuck he thinks for a moment. Then she backs up her ass towards him as she takes his cock in her mouth again. He takes his hands and starting at lower back runs his fingers down her ass to her thighs. Shes completely on display for him. He leans forward... and she's gone. She's shifted down again and is lining his cock up with her entrance. The tip of his cock touches her warm entrance and he groams. Reverse cowgirl, definitely top five favorite positions. As she takes him completely he has to bite his lip and start counting backwards to not come all at once. She's on her knees rocking forward and up then back and down her hands planted on his thighs for support. His hands fall to her hips to help guide her and she tips forward just a little and he growls now, he can clearly see where he disappears inside of her now. He starts thrusting up into her every-other time she does. She is starting to groan and the pitch of her voice changes. He can even feel her start to quiver around his cock. He doubles his efforts and starts to buck up to meet her everytime. She's starting to moan now, every down thrust lasting just a moment longer then before. He hears her moan his name and she has to come because he's not far now. 

"Sandor... oh Gods, don't stop. Baby don't stop." She all but shouts out. 

He feels her cunt squeeze him tight and her body arch and shudder. He quickens his pace to extend out her pleasure and take his own. His hands slide down to the junction of her thighs and hips and pulls her down into him for leverage as he pistons inside her. She's still panting out little high-pitched groans with every thust and it just speeds him along. He comes with a roar and a shudder of his own. He thrusts into her three more times long and slow because he can't hardly resist and he still hard enough to manage. 

He lays back flat against the couch, she is bent over and lying accross his legs. "That was fucking fantastic," he mumbles out. "You feel free to seduce me whenever you want." 

She turns and climbs up him sitting right over his now soft cock. She runs her hands over his chest mapping it out. Then one hand comes up and cups his cheek, "you know I love you babe... right?" 

"Yeah Little Bird, I know that. I love you too." He answers back. She shifts slightly and it puts some delicious pressure on his cock. 

"You know I want you too... right babe?" She pauses to kiss his lips and rocking herself against him. He can feel a little of their mixed fluids drip onto his stomach. It lights a fire within him. "You know I want your kisses on my lips." She demonstrates with a slow heated kiss. I want your hands on my body. I want you tongue on my skin. I want your cock buried inside me. I want all of you babe... everyday. I love you so much. I can't get enough." 

His hands find her ass grasping to hold as much as he can. "I love you too." He rocks into her into her at the delight to his hardening cock. "You want to go upstairs and take a shower?" 

"Well I am a little dirty... you going to help me get clean?" She purrs. 

He hums, "I can do that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm having a bit of fun with this series.


End file.
